Unexpected
by sexierthanusince1901e.c
Summary: What would have happened, if Bella had die when James attacked? Edward is broken, doesnt know the solution. This story would have a lot of twists. You never now what could happen. Story was rename once called: Alone, but not Alone.
1. Leaving

Have you ever imagined…. what will be if Bella had died when James first attacked?

This is my first story read it. If you like it tell me. there would be some twists. Dont be angry anything can happen. Please don't be harsh.

**Edward P.O.V**

I just keep thinking. How did I let this happened? If only I had been 5 minutes earlier, Bella would be alive. This is all my fault. I feel a hole in my chest like something is sucking my life. I fell so empty. Lifeless. I couldnt believe it, how could this happen?

I just keep thinking when I heard Jasper thoughts.

"Poor Edward. How can I help him? He just feels so miserable. His feelings are killing me."

Then I remembered. Jasper. He is feeling what I am feeling, he doesn't need these. He doesn't deserve these. He won't be another person suffering because of me. I need to go away. I need to leave Forks. I have to run away. I have to try and put these memories behind me.

I finally left my room after many days there, and I went downstairs. I saw Alice. In a less than a second she was in front of me. Hugging me.

"I am so sorry, Edward." She said.

_With all my vision power and I couldn't see these. These! How could I have miss it, and now look at Edward._

I just stayed silent. I walk to the living room and I sat on the couch. Emmet, Rosalie, and Jasper all looking at me with comforting faces, but nothing could comfort me.

Then I doubt it. Does living my family was the right thing? Alice interrupted my thoughts.

"Edward, I know what you are planning." She said. "Please, don't do it. Don't leave!"

For the first time I talked.

"Alice, I can't be here. This is just so painful. This house. This town. Here were Bella once was. Her smile, the beat of her heart, all gone forever. She would have been fine without me." I said to Alice crying… tearless.

_Edward I understand what you are feeling, but you can't leave us._

"Don't you understand?! Jasper cant stand my emotions. I cant even stand them myself. I don't know who I am. My life is over. She was my life. I die when she die." I said.

Then Carslisle and Esme intervened. Esme was hugging me, while Carslisle spoke.

"Son, we love you. And we will let you do, what you think is best."

"But…." Alice said.

"No Alice." Carslisle interrupt her before finishing. "He needs time."

"Thank you. I do need time. I need to think. To be alone for a while." I said.

Alice was sad. Everybody was sad. I heard their thoughts. _We will miss you. Please come back. _

"I will be back. I promise." I said.

I started running very fast, super fast and I was thinking. Remembering. Remembering her. Her smell, her heart, her words. Everything… all gone.

I keep running and without even noticing I had left Forks behind me.

**ALICE P.O.V**

Everything happened so quickly that day. She escaped from the airport. We found it out. We follow her. But we were too late. When we arrived James and her body were gone.

But he left a tape behind. We could see him dropping Bella all over the dance studio, like if she was a simple doll. Bella stop screaming and the camera shut down. She was dead. He wouldn't let her live. Now Edward is just so broken. We haven't seen him since the tragedy. After the accident he just run away. He hasn't left his room in over a week.

We were in the living room Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, and I. Carslisle and Esme were on the kitchen.

"Alice." Jasper said. "We have to do something to help him. You cant imagine what he is feeling. The guilt. Just won't go away."

I do imagine. Imagine if it wasn't Bella if it would have Jasper. I would rather be dead. But I couldn't agree more. We have to do something. Then Emmet spoke. "I hate seeing him like these."

"I know. I feel so useless." Rosalie answered.

Everybody was quiet for a moment. That's when I saw it. He was leaving. Planning on leaving. Why would he do that?!

Then I saw him coming down the stairs. I ran. I hugged him, but he just didn't speak.

"I am so sorry, Edward." I said

He didn't answer. He just stays there looking at us like a statue. But his face was full of pain. He sat on the couch. Everybody looked at him. Trying to comfort him, but he was uncomfortable.

Then I said. "Edward I know what you are planning. Please don't do it. Please don't leave."

For the first time he spoke.

"Alice I cant be here. These is just so painful. This house. This town. Here were Bella once was. Her smile, the beat of her heart. All gone forever. She would have lived perfectly fine without me." He said

I could see his pain. It was horrible. I thought. _Edward I understand what you are feeling, but you cant leave us._

"Don't you understand?! Jasper cant stand my emotions. I cant even stand them myself. I don't know who I am. My life is over. She was my life. I die when she die." He screamed.

Then I saw Esme hugging him. And Carslisle intervened. I wish he hadn't.

"Son, we love you. And we will let you do, what you think is best." I looked at Carslisle. Why in the world has he said that?!

"But.." I was about to start yelling at him, but he interrupt me.

"No Alice. He needs time." He has said.

I was angry, but it didn't compare to the sadness I felt. My brother was leaving. Edward was leaving.

"Thank you. I do need time. I need to think. To be alone." Edward said.

I was so sad. _I will miss you. _That's when he answered "I'll be back. I promise."

In less than a minute Jasper was there with me. And we all saw our brother leave Forks.


	2. My Destination

**E.P.O.V**

I left Forks. I just couldn't help it. Now I was in the forest. Sitting under tree thinking, about everything. What should I do? I know it's my fault. I didn't even have the courage, to face Charlie. He would probably shot me. He knows as well as I do it was my fault. If I hadn't brought Bella to the baseball game, James would have never attacked her. Maybe if I go to the Volturi and piss them off, they'll kill me, I am already death anyways. When she died it was like someone has just ripped my heart, destroy it, and then put it back. But first I have to find James and kill him. It would not bring Bella back, but at least her death would be avenged. I stood up and started running through the trees. But I smelt something; they were other three vampires in the forest. I could hear their thoughts. _Who is he? Is he one of us? Friend or foe? _The oldest of the vampires spoke.

"Hey, you! What is your name?" He screamed to me.

I was behind the trees I came out and answer him.

"Who are you?" He answered quickly.

"I am Joseph, he is Paul, and she is Meg." Joseph answered. "I am Edward Cullen." I said quickly. I wasn't going to make any conversation. I have to find James. There is no time to loss. Meg keep staring at me, it was uncomfortable, and she keep thinking. _He is kind of cute. Of course not as cute as Paul, but he is not bad looking. He is kind of weird too, he doesn't even speak. Booring! _I didn't care what she thought. She reminded me of Jessica Stanley. Can those girls never shut up?

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked them.

"You know, hunting." Paul said. He said this cheerfully. He was young.

The wind started blowing very strong. It hit my head. Suddenly I remember when I ran with Bella in my back and her hair touched my face gently. I miss her so much. I guess Joseph notice my distraction and asked.

"Where are you going?" Their thoughts were clear now. Maybe they could help me. Perhaps they have seen James´ pack.

"I am looking for someone. Three vampires, red eyes, two guys and a girl. They kill my girlfriend." I answered. _Oh poor guy. _Meg thought.

"Well, we did see three vampires. In the north, but we didn't spoke to them, they seem unfriendly. " _Oh, god! Please hurry I am thirsty. _Paul thought.

"Do you know where they were headed?" I asked.

"Atlanta, I think. I heard them say they were headed there. To pick up someone or something. I don't know." Meg answered.

"Okay, thanks for everything." I answered.

"No, problem." Meg answered.

"Okay. If you don't mind, I would really want to go back to my hunting." Paul answered. _Oh, young vampires only want blood. _Joseph thought.

They waved good bye as they run away. I began running too. At least now I knew my destination. I was headed to Atlanta.

This one is a short chapter, but stick with me

It's going to be good.

REviewss please……..:)


	3. Revange

THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER

THIS IS A SHORT CHAPTER. HOPE U LIKE IT………………………………….

LOOK AT THE NEW TWILIGHT TRAILER. AND CHECK UP MY NEW STORY I´LL PROBABLY POST IT TODAY OR ON THE WEEKEND.

**EDWARD P.O.V**

I started my way to Atlanta. Then questions started popping in my head. What if he is gone? If Bella was alive, would she want me to kill him? Then after a bunch of other questions, the most important came. How I am going to defeat him? They are three and I am one, the odds aren't in my side, besides they are old, they are prepared. They could kill me. Of course it didn't matter if they kill me, but if they kill me who is going to avenged Bella's death. I should ask for help. No, there is no time; I have to kill them by myself. I had no idea how. I just knew I had. After 2 days of journey I finally arrived to Atlanta. I was very tired so I was taking a rest, then I was going to go hunting. I was seated next to a tree, but I saw two shadows. I stand up; maybe it was James and Victoria. I put myself on alert. That's when I heard the shadow's thoughts. _There is Edward! Crazy vampire! What does he think he was doing?! _

Oh my god! I couldn't believe it. It was Jasper and Alice.

"Alice, Alice!" I screamed. "What the heck are you doing here?" I asked.

"What am I doing here? You stupid, emotional…..vampire!" Alice answered. I glared at her but she ignored me.

"Jasper! Come on he is here." Alice screamed at Jasper.

"I saw you die, that's what I am doing here!" she said angrily.

"What?" I was confused. I die. Who kill me? What its going on?

"Did you really think you could be three vampires by yourself?" Alice answered sarcastically.

"Well…I..." she cut me off. "I imagine." She said.

"So where is James?" Jasper asked.

"I don't really know. I group of vampires told me he was headed to Atlanta, but..." she cut me off, again.

"So you didn't even know where they were?! Very smart, Edward, very smart."

"Honey, cut it off; we need to hurry and make a plan." Jasper said.

Alice calm down. I felt better too. I guess that was Jasper's doing.

"Okay, so now. Alice can go to the north, Edward south, and I take the rest." Jasper said.

"Okay." I said. Alice went to Jasper, kissed him and waved goodbye at him as she went north. I just stood there frozen; I miss Bella's kisses so much. I miss all her.

I started searching at south. I didn't find anything. After many hours of looking I went back to the reunion point. Alice and Jasper were already there.

"I found them! They are on the north, we have to hurry!" Alice exclaimed.

"We will follow you. You take Victoria, Jasper you take down Laurent, only if he becomes a problem. I'll take James." I said as I started running behind Alice.

They were there! We attack them from behind. Laurent run away he didn't want to fight. We let him run.

"How could you killed her?!" I screamed at him. While ripping him off, piece by piece.

When I had completely destroyed him. I began the fire. Alice and Jasper did great they killed Victoria. We put them in the fire. They were finally dead.

Next chapter its going to be a BIG SUPER MEGA ENORMOUS SURPRISE. STICK WITH ME AND REVIEW. If you review I would tell you the surprise before the chapter is release, but it has to be a good review. Not good for me I mean good as in, long or something.  see u in the next chapter….


	4. A newborn?

Jasper P

**Jasper P.O.V**

"**ENCOUNTER"**

It was already night. I couldn't believe the rage Edward felt while killing James. He was enjoying it.

"Now, can we go home?" Alice asked Edward.

"You can, but I can't." He was feeling empty.

"Edward I really can't believe what you were feeling." I said to him and I really couldn't believe it.

We were talking then we saw a shadow behind the trees.

"Jasper! There is something behind those trees." Edward said.

"I know I see it." I answered. Oh my god, that thing is feeling rage.

"Be careful it's dangerous." I said.

"I can't hear its thoughts." Edward said frustrated. "Why?!" Alice said.

"I don't know, Alice!" he exclaimed.

Then the creature came out of the trees growling.

"It's a newborn!" Alice said. Damn a newborn thirsty and angry. I hope it doesn't attack us. I wouldn't want to kill it.

"It is thirsty, Alice, be careful." I said and it really was thirsty.

**E.P.O.V**

We couldn't see the creature's face in the dark. _Why I can't read its thoughts? _ I try talking to it.

"Who are you?" I ask. It just growled and said. "Why do you care? I blood!"

I was trying to go near it, slowly; I finally was able to go near it. I saw its face. What the heck; it was Bella! I was staring at her completely shocked.

"Bella, Bella?" I say to her she was trying to calm down.

"Edward, it's that you?" she said between gasps.

"Oh my god!" Alice exclaimed." We are very glad to see you." Jasper said breathing heavily. Bella's thirst was affecting him.

She had dark eyes, she was very thirsty and god knows if she had killed anyone. I didn't care. I went near her and hugged her.

"My love, this is the best day ever. You are alive!"

She kissed me. Her kisses weren't the same but it didn't matter. She was still my Bella.

"Edward, I love you." She said and then growled. "How can you resist these? I need blood." She exclaimed frustrated and the Jasper calm her a little. It was difficult for Jasper to calm her since he was feeling it too. He was trying very hardly to control himself.

"Honey, calm down, how long have you been a vampire?"

"About a week. I haven't killed any…one." She screamed and punched a tree. "Damn it! I cant I really need…." I cut her off.

"I know what you are feeling, but we can do this together we really can."

"Edward, maybe it would be best if we take her to Carlisle." Alice said and she was right. He could help, and besides we didn't know is she has a power.

"I agree." I said. Bella was sitting beside a tree. Gasping for air, trying to resist the thirst, Jasper was as far away as possible from her. I understand. Alice came over to her and hugged her.

"I am so happy to see you." She said and helped Bella stand up.

Bella try to calm down. She was really suffering. I hate to see her suffering.

"Let's go home." I said to her.

She nodded. I carry her, like I use to do when she was still human, and we started running back to Forks.


	5. Carlisle Help

I am on a role

I am on a role. Two chapters in one day; please review. Make long reviews I want to know what you think about the story so far. Should I keep writing it? I am getting sad I don't have to much reviews : ( Please review, tell me what you think, make it long. Thanks to everyone who has been reading my history. Like the surprise? RECOMEND THE STORY PLEASE!! I need to get to 10 reviews to write the next chapters I only have 5 so far so please. Help me out and I promise I would update tomorrow another chapter. This chapter is very extremely short.

**E.P.O.V**

It obviously wasn't going to take just a day to get to Forks and Bella was in really bad shape. She kept telling me she needed blood and besides her being thirsty made Jasper thirsty and that didn't help. I needed Carlisle to help me, now. We sat on the ground after about a day and a half of traveling to take a break. I took my cell phone and dialed Carlisle number. He answered.

"Carlisle?" I said.

"Edward? Were you, son?" he answered worried.

"Dad, you won't believe this; Bella is alive, well more less." I said.

"Oh, thank god! Wait, what do you mean more less?" he said.

"She is one of us now. That is why I am calling you. You see she is a newborn, she is extremely thirsty and we don't know if she has powers, she is suffering and besides I don't know how long Jasper can take her thirst is affecting him."

"Where are you exactly?" he asked. Did it matter?

"I am about 8 hours from Forks?" I answered.

"I think you should take her to hunt. Maybe that will calm her a little, and Jasper needs it too. Is a big shot, but it might help." He said.

"I'll do that. Thank you, see you at home." I said and hung up the phone.

They were still sitting in the same spot. I called them.

"Alice, Jasper. We are going hunting!" I yelled. _Thank god! _Jasper thought.


	6. Going Hunting

I am so sad…

I am so sad…. Not even 10 reviews, its making me loss my inspiration…but anyway hope you like this chapter.

**HUNTING**

**BELLA P.O.V. **

_Alice, Jasper, Let's go hunting._ Edward said.

The thirst was burning me, even if I didn't want to. It was horrible. I was trying to resist it. For Edward, but I couldn't. I already had hunted animals before, it didn't help much. I felt like the thirst was blocking something inside, I didn't know what.

"Honey, lets go hunting, maybe that would help you." Edward said to me. Hunting with Edward? I didn't like hunting, but with Edward it might be good.

"Yes, I'll like that." I said weakly. I was feeling very weak. I dint had forces.

Edward help me stand up, he saw that I was weak so he carry me again. I let him I like him being with me. He began running, with Jasper and Alice behind him. When we arrive to where we were going to hunt he put me down.

"My love, what do you want to hunt?" He asked. I was feeling happy of being with him that gave me a little strength.

"I don't know. Let's see who wins that lion over there." I said to him.

"A lion that's my favorite, I wont let you have it." He said and put that smile that I love the most.

"We will se about that." I said and started running at an incredible speed.

**EDWARD P.O.V **

Bella started running fast. We were racing at an amazing speed. Then I felt like something was slowing me down like pulling.

"Not so fast now, huh, Edward?" she tease.

"You haven't seen anything yet." I said mocking.

She put all her strength and began running as fast as she could I did the same, but then something send me flying to the ground.

"What the heck was that?!" I said standing up. Bella had already returned.

"Edward, are you okay?" she asked worried.

"Yes I am fine, but something send me flying." I answered confused.

I turn around I look at Alice. _It wasn't me. How I could have done it? _ Alice thought. Then I turn to look at jasper. _Don't look at me. _Jasper thought. Suddenly Alice froze. She was having a vision.

"Alice, are you okay?" Bella asked, Alice nodded.

"Yes, I know what send you flying." She said.

"What?" I asked. _Bella._ She thought.

"Bella?" I said. "Me?" she asked. "How could I have done that?" Bella said.

"Yes, you see, it was your power. You have a power called Telekinesis; it means you can move things with your mind." Wow, Bella has a power.

"That's good." Bella said.

"You have another power; I just can't see what it is yet." Alice continued.

"Bella, Telekinesis is great for battles." Jasper said. "Very useful."

"Yep." She simple said.

"So let's continue." Jasper said a bit frustrated. Bella's thirst was affecting him again.

"Lets go" I said everybody nodded and we continue hunting.

**LIKE IT? REVIEW PLEASE. I WANT TO KNOW IF PEOPLE ARE READING THE STORY. : )**


	7. Jasper s Truth

This is the last chapter for today

This is the last chapter for today. Tell me if you like it. It is short. Next chapter back the Cullen mansion; stick with me!

**Alice P.O.V**

Bella was getting better at controlling her power. She was using it for hunting. We spend a lot of time hunting almost a day, because Bella being a newborn needed a lot of blood and Jasper, thanks to his power, too.

"Alice, are you sure you don't know what my other power is?" Bella asked.

I didn't know in my vision. I saw Bella sending a tree flying without even touching it and then I saw Carlisle explaining us her power then he said she had another, but I wasn't able to hear what power was it.

"No, Bella, sorry; I really don't know." I answered.

"Doesn't matter is ok." She said.

We had already finished hunting; our clothes were full of blood, so we went into the river to watch them. I could see that Bella and Jasper were feeling better now. Because Bella was laughing quietly and walking slowly towards Edward; then she pulls his shoulders and surprise him from behind.

"Catch you!" she screamed.

"Oh, so that's how we play now." Edward said moving his head and he carried her and threw her into the river. Then she caught his leg and made him fall. They were both giggling and playing happily in the water.

I smile at them and I saw Jasper, he was staring at the sky, like gone. So I went with him.

"Hi, are you okay?" I asked him knowing how hard these days had been for him.

"More less," he said sadly and continue, "This days had been very difficult for me. First Edward's feelings when he thought Bella was dead. Believe I would never forget those feelings. Then all of your feelings of Bella's dead and when Edward left, and now Bella's thirst is making me really weak. I am afraid of doing something I don't want to." He said frustrated.

I am very worried for him, he is clearly overwhelmed. All the feelings are leaving him unprotected and defend less.

"Honey it would be alright. You can do this. You can handle it. I have total confidence on you." I said to him smiling. He nodded and I kiss him. In his kiss I could feel his worries as he hold me tighter.

"I love you, Alice, that wont chance; No matter what happens." He said to me.

"Alice and Jasper; Lets go. We are going back to Forks!" Edward called.

"Okay, Edward!" I answered

I turn to look at Jasper again.

"All good?" I asked him.

"Yes, ready." He said.

He took my hand and we began running behind Edward and Bella, back to Forks.

**Finally back to Forks. Review :) thank you to everyone that had helped me with the story. Thanks to all your reviews.**


	8. A new power?

**Bella P.O.V**

We finally arrived to Forks. Edward said we were about 10 minutes from the Cullen's house. When we arrived, everybody was outside waiting for us.

**Emmett P.O.V **

Alice had called and said they were coming, so we went outside to wait for them, and welcome Bella. We were all glad that Bella is alive, even Rose, well I guess, she hasn't really talk about the subject.

When Carlisle told us she was alive, we were very surprise, and happy for Edward. But Carlisle said he is very worried of Bella being a newborn. He is afraid we may not control her, and be exposed. He is also worried of Bella's family. I mean they think she is dead.

Well, they finally arrived. Alice and Jasper arrived first, followed by Edward and…Oh my god! Is that Bella? She is so hot right now. She has long black silky hair, very white skin, with pink lips, and she is so skinny. And look at her curves. What a body! Even top models would be jealous.

"Hey Emmett…" Edward greeted kind of sarcastically. Then he got closer and whispered. "I would appreciate if you stop thinking those porn things about Bella. How can you be imaging her in a bikini?" He said angrily.

I couldn't help it. I started laughing. He got angrier.

"Sure, dud, but you have to admit it; she looked hot in that bikini." I said to him teasing.

He glared at me with a really killing look.

"Okay, I'll shut up." I said to him.

"Please." He said and walked away.

I went over to where Alice, Jasper, and Bella were.

"Hey guys, how is it going?" I asked them.

Alice was super hyper she came over and hugs me. She was bouncing. Like a girl who has just drink three cups of espresso.

"How is it going? Its going great!" she said happily.

"It's fine." Bella simply said nodding.

Jasper didn't look so good.

"Hey dude, what's up with you?" I asked him.

"I am fine, really, nothing is up." He said and left. I saw him pass through Esme and Carlisle and he just greeted them with his hand. Alice shook her head. He isn't like that.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked her.

"He is a little moody, you know, because of everything." She answered. Well, yes, of course; now that Bella is a newborn, he is kind of one too and add to that the family emotions.

"It is because of me, isn't it?!" Bella exclaimed sadly.

"No, it's not your fault at all." Alice told her.

"Yeah, Bells chill." I said

"No, Emmett! It is my fault my thirst and my mood swings are affecting Jasper." She said angrily.

Jeez, girls, where is Edward when it's needed?

"Bella..!" Oh, save by the bell. He came over and saw Bella's suffering face.

"What's wrong, honey?" He asked worried.

"She is just worried about Jasper. Right, Bella?" Alice said trying to keep Edward from worrying.

"Yes, I am fine." Bella answered.

"Sure. Sure..?" Edward asked.

Bella nodded.

"Okay, honey lets get inside." He said and went to the house.

**Bella P.O.V **

I felt really guilty. Jasper was hurting, because of me. Doesn't matter what anyone says it is my fault.

Edward took me inside to the living room. There I saw Esme, Carlisle, and Jasper. Esme and Carlisle went to me and greeted me.

"Hey, hon; I am very happy to see you." Esme told me.

"You gave us quite a scared." Carlisle added.

"Sorry." I simply said. I was very focused on Jasper trying to read his face, to know what he is thinking. _I have to control myself. _I heard a voice whisper in my head. _I am glad to see Edward happy again. _Another voice said. _Oh god I am very worry about Jasper and Bella. _I move my head trying to look for the source of the voices and shake head, but the voices just won't go away. I turn around and around nobody was even talking.

"Bella, Bella!" Edward called. "Bella was wrong?!" he exclaimed worried.

"I just heard thoughts all of yours." I said.

"You heard our thoughts?" He asked surprised.

"That's her other power?" He asked Carlisle.

"I don't know. It looks like it." Carlisle answered.

I stood there in shock, frozen. Could I read minds? Like Edward can. I was very confused.

**What do you think? Is this one is really Bella's new power? It might not be. It might be. WAIT UNTIL NEXT CHAPTER. Review : ) **


	9. 2 weeks later

**BELLA P.O.V. **

**2 weeks later. **

It has been two weeks now and nothing has really changed. The thirst has been making me crazy. It burned my throat and the venom accumulates in my mount at every time it is possible. Alice and Jasper had to left the Cullen's house for awhile; Alice said that Jasper needed a little time, and that it wasn't my fault, but I still feel very guilty. Edward said that they were thinking of relocating, but is just a possibility. My powers haven't really advanced; since last time I haven't been able to read minds and telekinesis is still being very useful at haunting. I am getting better at using it too, but I am still concerned about the reading minds thing. Carlisle said powers are very hard to control and that it takes them a lot of time to advance; so I guess I just have to be patient for a while. I am also getting very worried at Charlie and Rene, because they still don't know I am alive. Edward says is very dangerous to go and seen them. I haven't been able to leave the house, I can't. I still can't control myself. I need to go haunting constantly, and I don't like it.

"Bella, sweetie…!" Edward called. He was coming up the stairs and I was in his room.

"In here." I answered him back. He entered to the room he looked like he wanted to say something. "What is up?" I asked.

"Well...dad thinks, well I think." He didn't finish. "Edward just spill it out!" I said at him frustrated.

"Carlisle and I think that relocating is the best option." He said very quickly almost impossible to catch.

"What; no definitely no!" I said I wasn't ready to go. I haven't even been able to see my dad or my mom.

"Anybody could recognize you here. It risks exposure or you attacking someone we have to go for a while, then we can come back." He said.

"No, Edward my dad doesn't even know I am alive." I said. I didn't want to leave.

"We can always come back." He said.

"I don't know. I don't like it. I don't want to." I said.

"Can you at least think about it? Please?" He said and did his puppy eyes.

"Fine, I'll think about it." I made emphasis in "think".

He changed the subject and asked me, something I had been wanted to ask him for a long time now.

"Umm Bella." He said ashamed.

"Yes..?" I answered confused I didn't know what this was about.

"Well…I been kind of wondering if you want to of course, we could wait, I just want to know." He was babbling he never babbled.

"What is this about, Edward?" I said looking at him right into the eyes. He shook his head and turned to the window, and began whispering something that I didn't quite get. I just heard him said under his breath. "Stupid Edward..."

I was getting confused.

"Edward, what is going on?" I asked him.

"No, no nothing." He said moving his hands embarrass.

"Edward…?" I continue. "Really." He answered and kissed me. Umm no, not good; I wasn't going to let him off the hook so easily.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen either you tell me what is going on or… I swear I would ignore you for 50 years." I said angrily he was surprise I had never had used his whole name.

"Bella, I don't want to tell you, but you really want to know?" he asked. Why wouldn't I want to know?

"Yes." I said nodding my head.

"I was wondering if is in your plans, you know doing it. I am not pressuring you. I you are not ready is okay. I am just curious." He said quickly and embarrass. I was surprise he had the same question I did. I had been wanting to ask him since a long time.

"Well, it is in my plans, but I was ashamed to ask." I said and hide my face.

"Oh." He said and began thinking and staring at the window for a long time. The silence was making me nervous.

"Edward what is wrong?" I said.

"Nothing; I will be back soon." He said kissed me quickly, very quickly. I didn't even felt like a kiss and left.

"But… Edward!" I called him but he just waved back.

What is wrong with him?

_So, what do you think Edward is up to? You'll find out next chapter. Review please. Please. I want reviews. Please make me happy. : )_


	10. Surprise!

Bella P.O.V

I haven't heard of Edward since last night and Alice has been avoiding me. Where has he gone? Ugh! I hate when he is not here.

"Alice, you know where he is; please tell me..." I yelled at her for the fifth time.

"I don't know anything…" she answered. Liar!

"Yes you do." I said "Come here now."

She entered the room and say. "Yes..?" she said with her eyes wide open.

"Where is Edward?!" I said angrily.

"I don't know." She said and left giggling.

"Alice Cullen..!" I screamed but she ignored me.

Alice P.O.V.

Bella was getting in my nerves. I wish Edward would just hurry. But it was all worth it. I had seen what that surprise is. Is wonderful! She should stop bothering and wait.

I heard her entering my room. Damn again!

"Why did you run away for me?!" she said mad.

"I didn't. I just have stuff to do." She said

"Okay, fine if you don't tell me what is going on I will go and…" she paused and then said. "… and burn all the clothes you bought me and yours too."

WHAT?! Why did she have too take it off with the clothes?!

"Don't. You. Dare." I said treating.

"Try me..." She said and went to the closet with at lighting on her hand.

"Okay, Okay I give up!" I scream at her.

"So tell me where is Edward." She said still holding the lighting.

"He is…" Oh thank god. "Here."

"Where?" she said.

"Behind you." He said.

Bella P.O.V

I heard his sweet voice from behind me.

"Where the hell have you been?!" I snapped at him.

"Ill show you…" he said and led me outside.

When we were outside he said.

"Cover your eyes..." and he put me in his back easily.

I cover my eyes with my hands.

"Do not peek." He said.

"Okay."

He began running super fast for awhile and then stopped and set me in the ground.

"What is going on?" I demanded.

"Cover your eyes!" he said.

I nodded and walk towards somewhere.

Then he said. "Uncover your eyes slowly." I obeyed.

And then I saw myself in the middle of the forest. There was a bed with a veil. Many candles, flowers it was beautiful! It looked like the room of a five star hotel.

"It beautiful Edward!" I exclaim.

"Glad you like it. It wasn't that difficult…" I cut him off kissing him eagerly. Pushing him towards the bed;

"Ooops I think I hit a tree." I said.

"I am definitely not thinking about trees now."

"I am glad."

I answered to him and we continue kissing…


End file.
